


The Day the Whole World Went Away

by crookedspoon



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Goodbyes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sorry, I can't stay. It's better to leave now."</i>
</p><p>(they spare themselves the pain of suffering together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day the Whole World Went Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nov 05, 2009 prompt "I cry surrounded amidst the light and shadow you have left behind" from 31_days. Title taken from a Nine Inch Nails song, obviously.

At the door, she whispered back at me, "Sorry, I can't stay. It's better to leave now." I still feel that last kiss pressed to my lips, quick as thought and gone as fast. How could I protest? And when? Off she slipped, into the night, too fast for me to say good-bye. (I tried not to let her go, tried to shout and follow – she was deaf to my pleading.)

At first I wondered what could I have done to drive her away. Could we not talk about our differences like the adults we were supposed to be?

The answer I got, two months later, nothing could have prepared me for. It came in the form of an envelope, vapid and white, sent by her parents. It contained one thing only and just that one thing, a gray piece of paper, sufficed to crush all my hope: her obituary.


End file.
